A Jaded Blossom
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: "Fuck you Sasuke! You have no idea what I've fucking been through!" emeralds glared in tears, "And you think I was just living my life? I was torn too Sakura, you put me through hell! For fuck's sake, I wanted to end my life when I thought you were gone." His onxy orbs stared at her under his thick lashes. "That ring on your finger tells a different story" she spat back. SASXSAK
1. Everything happens for a reason

_**Authors note: Hey guys! Most of you would probably recognize me, I am the author of Life is Beautiful, I know I have stopped that midway and I extremely apologize. I am hoping you guys understand. I had writers block for a very long time and by the time I wrote it out, it got deleted! I will definitely try and rewrite it, I cannot make promises. But this is my new story that I think you'll all love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters.**_

_**Please Also follow my blog if you're my fan! **_

**_summ3rnights(dot)blogspot (dot)com_**

_I'll let you go, I'll set you free.' _Deep coal colored eyes stared in agony at the soft white ribbon being held so tightly. There stood a young man, standing on a hill in front of the seemingly never ending deep blue sea. He held the ribbon so tightly, in front of the orange settling sun, almost like he was grasping for his last breath. As his arms stretched out to the sun and the beautiful endless sea, his stiff fingers wrapped around the ribbon slowly relaxed as the hold on the piece of white silk slowly slipped out of his porcelain hand. In a quick second, the strip of fabric danced along with the mid-september wind, as it slowly became in sync with mother nature.

"Rest In Peace, Sakura Haruno." His soothing calming voice, broke apart like a guitar out of tune as he finally gave his farewell. Finally, after 4 years.

_FlashBack_

_7 years ago..._

"_You definitely have talent! Sasuke, this is your opportunity! Take it! Why are you hesitating?" the little voice screeched in excitement. _

_Emerald eyes stared at the sheet of paper her dear friend was holding. The life changing opportunity pass, was what the little 13 year old boy held. _

"_I don't know, Sakura. That'll mean I'll have to leave. Leave home, my family and you..." He said as he shied away from embarrassment, admitting the important role his adolescent friend played. _

_Her wide and excited eyes softened as she stared at him in awe, her small dainty fingers combed through her naturally pink hair as she took a quick moment to find the words to comfort him._

"_What are you so scared of? You're only leaving for a while, you'll come back before I can count to 10. Sasuke this is your dream! Don't throw it away! I promise you, I'll be here waiting for you patiently." Her voice was soft and comforting. _

_He lost his voice, as he stared at his best friend. _

"_Besides! When you become famous you can get me a nice car and a big house with a cute little dog!" She tried her best to cheer him up._

_His silent, frowning face inevitably turned into a smile. _

_End Flashback_

If he would only know, that leaving her that instant moment would turn out like this, he'd take it back in a second.

The young man sat down on the hill. He stared at the sun slowly setting down hiding beneath the outstretched water. The cool autumn breeze moved around him, almost to give him a chilling hug. His hand ran through his naturally black spiked hair, as he remembered her last hug and touch.

_Flashback_

_7 years ago..._

_The two stood there silent, unable to speak or make a move, because both of them knew they were torn apart. One quick movement might kill their strong exterior, it'll be a risk of breaking down, and unable to letting each other go. _

"_Well I guess this is goodbye?" He started first, his deep black eyes stared down at her._

_She quickly looked up, with a strained smile._

"_NO it's not goodbye, it's a 'see ya later'" He smiled back at her,_

"_Well I guess this is it." He spoke in the awkward situation they were in. _

"_It certainly is! Remember become real famous and get me a nice car! I'll be your first fan, and the first person to purchase your CD." she still said jokingly, although her pink lips pouted through her laughs and smiles._

"_I definitely will! Perhaps get you a ticket to visit me in L.A! you'll be my loser fan, that begs to touch me as I ignore you!" He jokingly said, they both laughed, but both of them knew, this was it, this was goodbye. _

_Sasuke's smile slowly faded as they had to face reality._

"_Sakura, I'll miss you. A lot."_

"_I'll miss you too. I'll wait for you Sasuke, I promise! We'll live the celebrity life when you're back! We'll live happily forever and ever." She quietly says as her long pink hair danced with the wind. _

_Both stared at the sea, they watched the sun go down on the beautiful green hill. In the mid-september air. _

"_Tell your Mom and Dad I said goodbye, and that I'll miss them a lot too." he added in._

"_I will, and me and Itachi will try our best to write you letters. I'll make sure your mom and dad are okay, I'll keep them company" she looked at him cheerfully, as he frowned._

"_Sakura, they'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about"_

"_Sasuke...I love-" her first confession was interrupted with a call._

_Sasuke irritated, picked up his phone, _

"_What?" his angry face, became soft again. _

_He hung up, and stared at her._

"_Is it time already?" She stared at her cherry blossom watch, he gave to her on her 10th birthday. _

"_It is" he softly said to her._

_She softly smiled, and gently took off a strip of white fabric that she wore as a head band. She held it tight, between her dainty fingers and took Sasuke's hand with her other hand._

"_I want you to have this, it's nothing big, but it's something that will hopefully make you feel like I'm there for you. I'm there with you, on stage or off. I'm alway with and there for you in spirit." _

_She handed him the ribbon, and looked at him in distress. Her glowing jade eyes dimmed as she realized that this was reality. This was it. _

_Her hands ran through his jet black hair one last time. She tiptoed and placed her pink lips on his right cheek for a split second and whispered,_

"_I'll always love and miss you, forever and always." _

_He wrapped his arms around her tiny, fragile waist. His beautiful face dug into the crook of her neck, one last inhale, and one last comforting moment. _

_End Flashback_

His fingers curled and formed a fist, he stared at the now semi dark sky. Why did this have to happen? How did everything turn into his biggest nightmare. How could he have lost her?

_Flashback_

_4 years ago..._

_It's been a while since he had contacted with anyone back home. Being one of the most wanted teen, and most well known it was hard to get anywhere. _

_He was the typical most wanted rock star living in Los Angeles. Things changed, as much as it is not needed, it happens. _

_When you're wanted by everyone, and when money comes in as easy as breathing in and out, you change. _

_But there are certain people he'll never forget, because they were once tattooed in his heart. As much as things changed, as much as he changed she'll always be in his heart. No one can replace her. _

"_Sasuke-" his brother couldn't choke up the words._

"_What the fuck is this? Itachi tell me what the fuck is going on?" he lost his state of mind, as he stared at three tombstone. _

_This was not the welcome back he expected or would ever ask for. _

"_I tried to contact you-" Itachi was interrupted once again._

"_Stop fucking joking! Where are they? come on. No more jokes, I'm tired Itachi. I don't want to be wasting my breath on a joke. I just arrived home and this isn't even a funny joke." He smiled nervously, horrified at this sickening joke. He stared at his older brother, his eyes begging, pleading for him to admit that this was all a joke._

"_Sasuke. Both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno was murdered," the older almost replica of Sasuke said in a soft voice, as his words were raspy and desperate for his brother to take this all in, _

_Onyx eyes stared deeply into his brother's, as he continued to speak,_

" _Sakura wasn't found, but it was concluded that she was also murdered, only she was thrown into the ocean." Itachi tried his best to be strong for his younger brother. But it killed him to see his younger brother stand still, a statue in front of him. Only life like characteristic about Sasuke was the flooded tears that formed._

"_What ever piece of clothing that was found floating in the sea was used as a substitution for her body. We've been searching for months, but it's too hard to find her remains in this impossibly massive body of water. Sasuke. I'm sorry. I miss her as much as you do" he said as he hugged his brother tightly. _

"_Sasuke!" he screamed, alert that his brother lost consciousness. _

_End flashback_

The stars above him shone on his face, revealing a smirk that crept his thin lips, ever since then. He knew. The acknowledgement that both had disappeared. One physically, and the other emotionally.

His back faced the settling water, silence took over, only the sound of his foot ruffled in the autumn colored leaves. This was him, walking away from his past. The grip and the pain would all be numb, no more feelings.

No more pain.

XoXo

"Students today we have a special guest here to speak to you about an issue that has been occurring these past few years. It is human trafficking, please be respectful to this special guest as she was a victim, we are very fortunate to have her here." The professor spoke to the class of students as he pushed his glasses over his nose bridge.

"I'm pleased to present Sakura Haruno, once again, I am very thankful that you agreed to speak to us."

All eyes stared up at the stage with curiosity as the young woman slowly walked towards the spotlight. Faces were in awe, her strawberry colored hair gave her a unique characteristic with emerald eyes that stood out. She gave an obvious artificial smile, trying her best to not break down in front of an audience.

She was strong, she was there to help those that were still in that situation. She wanted change.

The auditorium like room was filled with tension, it was quiet. Dead silence is ironically the loudest and most noticeable noise you can ever hear.

She cleared her throat,

" As you know I'm Sakura Haruno." she squinted her eyes to keep herself from being blinded from manmade lighting.

"So what is woman trafficking?" She swallowed as the tension slowly crept up her body, as if death had a grip on her fragile body.

"It's forced prostitution, at any age really. No matter who you were, what you did, or where you were you can be their target" She choked on her words.

"I did nothing wrong, I was only 16. Barely a teen, but I never had the chance to be the typical teen. My teenage years was to sell myself, while I was drugged and abused. I was a tool, a merchandise for others. I was an asset to be profitable. I lost everyone I loved." the sorrow was painted on her porcelain skin, the agony she held onto.

"I'm here to tell you my story" she closed her eyes,

_Flashback_

_4 years ago..._

"_Sasuke the growing star is already one of the youngest wanted male out there! ladies keep your spirits up because this hunk is single!" The television screen went black, as the teenaged girl threw the converter onto the sofa. _

"_I don't need that bullshit" she muttered to herself._

"_Sakura, please you told him this was the right choice, why are you changing your mind now sweet heart?" the middle aged woman asked her 16 year old daughter, as she was not oblivious to the pain her own daughter was going through. _

"_I don't care, he has nothing to do with me, I never want to see his face ever again. What? Just because he's Mr. Big shot now, he can't even give me a call? Mom, I've been waiting for a whole year for his stupid phone call. I'm over it! I'm tired of waiting in front of a damn telephone, or a stupid piece of paper in the mail that tells me he's doing alright. It's not hard!" Her unwanted tears flooded her vision as her anger and pain grew. _

"_I'm not his doormat. I'm tired of waiting, I don't need him in my life ever." she screamed._

"_Sakura, please-"_

"_No mom! stop it! I don't want to hear all the lies! I'm sick and tired of it!" she interrupted her mother and stormed upstairs. _

"_Sakura! Don't do this please!" her mother begged, but her only reply was a slamming door._

"_I predicted this" the middle aged man said to the red haired woman as he was as tired of this as anyone in the family. _

_End Flashback_

"I wasn't able to at least give them a fair well, it was unexpected and out of no where. I would give the world to go back in time and tell them how much I loved them" her breath became short as she poured her heart out. The feeling of losing her to genuine best friends.

"I remember so precisely when I woke up after my angered sleep from this loud scream." her hands shook as she tried to be mentally stable at that very moment.

"Going downstairs to see your parents lifeless...that nightmare every person goes through, it was supposed to only be in a horror film, but this was real. That was the last time my life was ever normal, everything went black that day." She whispered hoarsely through the microphone as her pale hand clutched onto her thin silver necklace.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

"_Mom! Dad!" The teenager shot up, her eyes filled with tears. She blinked and readjusted her vision, it was dark and definitely not a nightmare._

_Her consciousness finally hit her with the horrible stench around her and the sharp pains constantly going through her fragile head. _

_Still in denial, she clutched her head, praying to God to end this nightmare._

"_I'll be a good girl!" she screamed, this couldn't be real. _

_A chuckle could be heard from a corner. Her eyes shifted to where the voice came from. _

_End flashback_

"That was all that I could remember, that must be the last day my life was ever normal. What happened after that didn't seem real. It shouldn't have happened to me. It was something you'd think would happen to someone else, never you." Her voice weakened as she looked up at the light.

A slight sigh came from her trembling lips,

"I was made into a slave, a sex slave. Drugged and raped everyday. Starved and tortured every moment. Being dead would've been a million times better than what I and other girls had to face. It was dark and torturous, inhumane, worse than hell. I was the fortunate one to actually have an american investigator rescue me. He who I call him my second father for saving my life." She smiled, that was her miracle.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be good" the pink haired girl mumbled to the man who stared, traumatized._

"_Shhh...I'll get you out of here, but you need to cooperate"_

"_I'll be good" she mumbled, her eyes blood shot red. He knew that she was drugged, lost and hurt. She was just a body._

_His body shook, it was a terrifying sight. But he had to be strong and get her out of here. It was only supposed to be investigation, but she was different, her beauty and innocence was still there, he could see it in her eyes._

"_Come on I'll get you out of here"_

_End flashback_

She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but nothing came out, only tears.

"Peter Rosh is my hero. I pray everyday that other girls will be saved, and that no more will have to suffer what I suffered. That is why I stand here to tell all of you ladies and gentlemen. Because human trafficking is not illegal, and I would like to change that."

XoxOxoXoxOxoX

"Sasuke Kun! I missed you so much! Where were you? I was so worried!" Arms wrapped around his neck, the girl stared up at his onyx eyes.

His hand ran through her red hair, he savagely pressed his thin lips against hers.

"Karin, I want you...I need you" he desperately whispered to her ears as he started to kiss her delicate neck.

She smirked as he pushed her onto the bed. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, as they continued to kiss, his hands roamed her body as he stripped her clothes off swiftly.

He needed his pain killer. He wanted to let go, and this was his way.

XoxOxoXoxOxoX

The world spun around, she tried to stable her self in the washroom.

She knew the upcoming event, she knew it'll never stop. Ever. She gagged, her hands clenched the sides of the sink. This feeling, the withdrawal. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Her shaken hands quickly grabbed the prescription drugs out of her purse. Quickly she shoved the pill into her mouth, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked possessed, she looked like a person who lost control. Her hands grabbed the water bottle beside her, she quickly took a gulp.

She stared again, minutes later the rotating torture room came to her senses, it was just a washroom, she panted in relief.

She stood up straight, and smiled to herself, forcefully disregarding reality. Reality of the past, of her life as it is now.

Heels clicked onto the marble floor, hidden emerald green eyes behind Dior sun glasses. Skinny dark jeans hugged her slim legs, a smile goes a long way.

Everything happens for a reason...

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Once again I'll try my best to keep the updating steady! Also please review and PLEASE follow my blog, especially those who had been such faithful fans and followers of mine.**

**_summ3rnights(dot)blogspot (dot)com_**


	2. Broken

Author's note: CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. I feel that this is better for the story development. It will take time for me to get used to writing properly again, but I am trying, so I do apologize for any grammar errors and run on sentences.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The lights dimmed, and the crowd cheered, cries and screamed. The music slowly entered the scene, there stood in the middle of the stage a young man who stood there with his guitar. His onyx colored eyes stared into the crowd, his voice hummed and waited. The man standing on his right had blond hair, his body very well built and muscular. He began to rap his part, as the main vocalist strummed his electric guitar and waited,

(Juugo)

(yeah) (yo)

You were that foundation

Never gonna be another one, no.

I followed, so taken

So conditioned I could never let go

Then sorrow, then sickness

Then the shock when you flip it on me

So hollow, so vicious

So afraid I couldn't let myself see

That I could never be held

Back or up no, I'll hold myself

Check the rep, yep you know mine well

Forget the rest let them know my hell

There and back yet my soul ain't sell

Kept respect up,the best they fell,

Let the rest be the tale they tell

That I was there saying…

The crowd got louder, as the beautiful man held onto the microphone ready to sing, his eyes closed and his voice vibrated. His voice was full of emotion, so strong and clear. The singing was soothing, so calm yet at the same time heartfelt.

(Sasuke)

In these promises broken

Deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

So one last lie I can see through

This time I finally let you

Go, go, go.

The man by the name of Juugo began to rap again,

(Juugo)

Test my will, test my heart

Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up

Y'all go hard, I go smart

How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?

I've seen that frustration

Been crossed and lost and told "No"

And I've come back unshaken

Let down and lived and let go

So you can let it be known

I don't hold back, I hold my own

I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned

I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone

I can't fall back, I came too far

Hold myself up and love my scars

Let the bells ring wherever they are

'Cause I was there saying...

Sasuke began to sing again, his porcelain skin glowed under the red lights that matched his red tie that was hung loosely around his neck. His black buttoned top was undone, the heat was too much. It was his last song, the energy from singing and screaming fans made his perfect muscular torso sweat, his chest glistened as he started to sing again.

(Sasuke)

In these promises broken

Deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

So one last lie I can see through

This time I finally let you go!

Go, go, go.

Sasuke bent down as he screamed his lungs out, his knuckles turned white as he help onto the microphone so tight.

(Juugo)

No, you can tell 'em all now

I don't back up, I don't back down

I don't fold up, and I don't bow

I don't roll over, don't know how

I don't care where the enemies are

Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard

Won't forget how I got this far

For every time saying…

(Sasuke)

In these promises broken

Deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

So one last lie I can see through

This time I finally let you

Go, go, go. (Go, go, go)

Go. go, go. (Go, go, go)

(SONG: LOST IN THE ECHO BY LINKIN PARK)

People cried and screamed the leader's name out, they reached their hand out and hoped that Sasuke would even graze their fingers with his. He gave a quick bow and swiftly turned around, he raised his hand to give them a farewell before heading back stage.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" they chanted as he walked away.

"Sasuke Kun! you did awesome!" Red eyes stared at the sweaty flawless man ahead of her. His strong arms swooped the model like woman and kissed her red luscious lips. "Thanks babe, I wouldn't have done it without you" he whispered in her ears, his voice out of breath. Her fingers dug into his black locks not minding that it was wet and warm from his sweat. ANything that came out of Sasuke Uchiha was valuable, he himself was internationally wanted, his wealth, his unrealistic beauty and unbelievably singing talent has gotten him in the number one spot to most wanted man under the age of 25.

"Great wrap up guys," a man appeared, his silver hair pointed upwards and an eye patch covering his left eye due to an injury. He stared at the band who stood there, Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk. He knew his performance was great, and there was no doubt about it.

"Damn right it was great! We did awesome!" his sharp teeth bit through the white bandage wrapping around his wrist, a method that he uses to prevent his wrist from swelling up due to drumming. "What are we going to do now" he asked after he finished unwrapping his wrist.

"Suigetsu, you're the one with the great ideas all the time, why are you asking us?" Juugo asked before he cleared his throat and grabbed a water bottle from one of the workers that were handing them to the band.

"We should celebrate, it's your last concert for a while! Besides! Sasuke Kun has to help me plan for the next couple of weeks for our wedding and of course our engagement party!" her eyes sparkled under her thick lashes as he stared at the smiling man whose arm's she was in. He finally agreed to marrying Karin, although he still wasn't ready. He figured he'd make his family happy, marrying Karin would be god business for his father.

"There is an after party for you guys, I have told you that already. It's just downstairs. You can change and do whatever you got to do, the limousine will be downstairs waiting for you. Security will be here aligned in around a half an hour, so try your best to be on time" Their silver haired manager spoke with authority, time is of the essence, and for Hebi their time is very valuable.

"TEME! GREAT JOB!" Sasuke sighed in annoyance, without turning around he already knew exactly whose annoying obnoxious voice it belonged to.

"Me and Hinata Chan were literally in front row! Look at the support you get from your best friend! People should be jealous! You owe me ramen for the rest of my life now since I supported you out there! Poor me and Hinata were getting trampled by those stupid fan of yours! I swear they would kill just to meet you! They're not even human beings! They're crazy beasts I tell ya!" The blonde haired spiky man continued to bicker on about his experience as a front row fan for his beast friend.

"Naruto, will you please take it down a notch? My head is pounding, do you need to talk in such a high pitch?" his slim fingers pinched his nose bridge as he squinted at Naruto's voice.

"Sorry Sasuke, Naruto was right though. Your fans were a little crazy" a very quiet voice made it through the hectic environment of the backstage of the world's most well known rock band.

"Too bad those fans can't touch my Sasuke Kun." the woman in Sasuke's arms purred as she traced her fingers town his naked chest. He smirked and grabbed her tighter, making the rest of the group feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Naruto, are you going to the after party with us? It's exclusive, so it wont be as crazy. Just good music, drinks and a good time, are you and hinata in?" Suigetsu asked,

"Damn straight we're in -" his cellphone interrupted him, and suddenly his face expression changed from hyperactive to almost mature right when he looked at the caller I.D to see who was calling him.

"Sorry give me a second," Naruto excused himself, his voice much more calm and put together. Sasuke stared at his best friend who always seemed to be mysterious at certain times. He stared at his back and slightly heard the conversation going through the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto answered,

"Hi Naruto, this is Sara calling. I'm sorry for bothering you, I know it's late but I'm a little concerned." her voice was calm and very collective.

"Don't worry about it, is there something the matter." His heart beat began to race as he waited on the other line for a response.

"It's nothing big, it's just Sakura Haruno hasn't been showing up for her therapy session. Have you heard from her lately? She's missed about 4 sessions already, I've tried contacting her, but haven't been able to reach her, so I finally decided to call you."

"I...I had no idea she hasn't been showing up. I'll talk to her, and see what's going on." his voice soft,

"Thank you Naruto, It's just for her situation it's mandatory that she comes to her sessions." she explained to him,

"I understand that, don't worry I'll check up on her and make sure she will be coming to the next meeting."

"Thank you Naruto, It's late so I will let you go. Have a nice day"

"You too Sara, thanks again for notifying me, that means a lot." he genuinely thanked her with a soft smile, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Don't worry about it, I know you're the only one that can really help her. I will talk to you another time, Bye."

"Bye Sara" he said before he hung up the phone, Hinata by his side.

"I can't make it, do you mind if I go home? Do you want me to drop you off or are you going to stay with Karin at the party?" His baby blue eyes stared at his timid girl friend, her grey eyes analyzed her boyfriend and knew exactly what he meant when he said he had to go. She made no objections because she knew the exact situation, without him needing to directly tell her exactly what's going on.

Naruto went back to the group chattering about their plans, "Hey guys, something came up, I can't make it"

"You're not going to show up to your best friend's after party in celebration? You haven't seen Sasuke Kun in 2 months and you're going to tell me that you're going to miss it?" Karin spoke disapprovingly, Sasuke stayed emotionless as he took a cigarette and lit it up.

" I'm sorry Karin, but I would stay if I could, I've got important matters to take care of." Naruto's voice was so calm, a very abnormal characteristic coming from a loud mouth. Sasuke said nothing, Karin isn't the only one who found it odd that he'd just leave, Naruto; he'd hate to say it, but was always supportive. He was the reason why Sasuke survived the news of Sakura. He never told Naruto what happened, but his bright personality helped a lot, it helped Sasuke think of other things, helped his brooding mood become bearable.

**Flash back**

"_Sasuke teme! Why the gloomy look?" the boy squatted ahead of him, his face too close for Sasuke's liking. The blonde never looked away from the brooding man in front of him. _

"_Are you going to tell me what happened? Why are you so miserable? Did you sleep with some chick and get aids? Cause that's what comes with the package of being famous you know." once again, Sasuke stayed mute. Nothing escaped his lips, his dark circle around his eyes however said it all. Even if Sasuke wouldn't ever tell him what happened, it would take an oblivious blind man to not see that something was wrong. Sure Sasuke was born to be emotionless and cold, but never to the point of being at a breaking point. Naruto knew something serious must have happened, but he would always try to slip in a joke to help him out because Sasuke made it very clear that his life back home in Japan was personal and nothing about his past in Japan ever got passed him. _

_Naruto and Sasuke met when he traveled to America, of course he was stuck with the loud mouth on the plane who was bored, so of course looking to talk to someone around his age. As quiet and annoyed as Sasuke was, Naruto was always persistent. _

_**End Flashback**_

Of course months after that, he continued to have that persistent personality and never left Sasuke's side, just incase Sasuke decided to do something reckless which was exactly what Sasuke wanted to do. But time will eventually heal...

"I've called Neji before and he said he was showing up to the after party. I will talk to you guys another day, congratulations Sasuke teme." Naruto patted his best friends back before turning his' towards them.

"What's up with Naruto? he's been so weird the last two years, ever since he volunteered to that big brother program" Juugo commented,

"Whatever it is we better not get involved, I've been trying to get him to tell me any details with the rescue and he would just change the topic. Has he said anything to you Sasuke kun?" the red eyed model stared at almost comparable beauty as her, only his charm was almost fanciful.

"He's actually never mentioned anything to me either" Sasuke spoke after he let out a puff of the smoke from the cigarette.

"Weird." Karin made the last comment before Sasuek went into his fitting room to shower and get ready to leave.

XOXOXOXOX

The phone rang on the other end continuously until someone finally answered,

"Ino speaking!"

"Ino, it's Naruto. Is Sakura chan there?" Naruto asked, his eyes on the road as he spoke through his blue tooth.

"Yes...do you want to talk to her?" before Naruto could agree a new voice came onto the phone.

"Hey Naruto! What do you want?" her voice was much more soothing and soft,

"Sakura Chan! Can you come home?!" he forcefully changed his voice to become more uplifting.

"What? Why? Aren't you at some party or something?" she asked, her voice a little irritated.

"I was, but they decided to watch SAW and I don't want to sleep alone!" he made up a lame excuse, and prayed she'd agree

"No! You're the idiot that would watch something like that. Forget it! I will see you tomorrow morning!"

"Sakura Chan! pLease!? I am coming now!" He begged and quickly said.

"No!"

"Too bad, I'm coming to pick you up now."He hung up before any other objections can be made.

The drive was quiet, finally he arrived to Ino's house. He stepped out of his black Audi and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened, with a blonde female blocking the doorway,

"naruto, what the hell, why are you picking Sakura up? We were going to go out" She whined, her lips pouted in frustration.

"Sorry Ino, but i'm a pussy and don't want to sleep on my own. Where's Sakura?" his head peeked through the door, bay blue eyes wondered around the house.

"I'm here! Geez, it's like I'm babysitting." A new voice mumbled as Naruto watched the pink haired girl walk down the stairs, a bag hung loosely over her slim shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"you're what?" His voice was venomous as he stared blankly at the red haired girl in front of him, "Sasuke...this is good news isn't it?" her perfect lips curved up into a smile, no fear was shown even when the man hovering over her threatened her.

"Good fucking news? How the fuck is that good news? I'm fucking 20 years old what makes you think I'm fucking ready? Aren't you on fucking birth control?" He asked impatiently, confused. His had roughly went through his pitch black spiked hair.

"Sasuke, come on. Our engagement party is tomorrow, don't act like that! The last time you spoke to your father about marriage was 6 months ago, and we have decided to tie the knot, so what's the big deal? Besides you seemed like you were ready." She avoided answering the question, "Karin, I'm not ready to be a father. I can be a Fiance and maybe a husband in the near future. I'm not ready to be a father in 6 months or whatever." his voice calmed down, and finally he grasped the reality of the situation. After a couple months of thinking about what his father has said half a year ago, he realized that maybe it was time he got married. He loved Karin, and he could see himself with her forever. He had to move on.

"Well what do you want me to do? Abort him or her?" Her voice broke, but she only used reverse psychology on him. She knew that his parents would never let that happen, and he knew it too.

"Does my parents know? If not maybe we can put the baby for adoption or something...We'll just lie and say that we went on a year long vacation" he tried to reason with her, maybe compromise that the baby gets to live. Her expression quickly changed and stared at him bitterly,

"Over my fucking dead body that I give our baby up. I have already told our parents, our parents will be announcing it at our engagement party. There's no argument this time Sasuke, it's happening. No matter if you like it or not. It's set in stone" this time she spoke with authority, angered that this man would say something as ridiculous as he did.

His perfect features were emotionless, there really was nothing for him to do. It was exactly 6 months ago that he had the meeting with his father. It was his last warning, Sasuke knew that the news of Karin being pregnant with his child would be anything but bad news. They always wanted grandchildren, but of course Itachi was always busy with work, so what's left was him. He knew his parents will definitely see this as an opportunity for himself to mature.

"Are you sure you want to start a family with someone like me?" his voice soft and calm, he asked a genuine question.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to be with you. You're perfect Sasuke, and you know I've loved you for years. We're perfect for each other" she took a step forward towards him, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her lips inched closer to his face. His hand slowly travelled down her body towards her buttocks, his lips inching closer as he spoke. His smothering eyes concentrated on hers, her dainty fingers grabbed his soft ebony locks seductively before his teeth sunk into her lower plump lip. Karin quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands ran down his flawless chest; strong and muscular. He held her firmly with no trouble, his urges were quickening as he roughly pushed her back against the wall. His lips never left her body as he travelled down towards the crook of her porcelain neck.

"Sasuke..." she managed to moan out before his lips went back on top of hers.

His hands travelled to her chest and slowly took her clothing off,

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, his voice low. His teeth nipped at her ear before she whined, "I need you right now Sasuke!"

XOXOXOXOX

The sounds of laughter were heard in the living room, two figures were laying on the couch. A pink haired girl laid on her best friend's chest as his arm was wrapped our her shoulders.

"Gym, Tan, Laundry bitches!" The blond male fist pumped as they both watch the latest episode of jersey shore. "Naruto stop!" she whined, she couldn't hear anything with her obnoxious best friend had to always mock her favorite tv show to watch.

"What? I'm just doing their parade! I can't do that now bro?" He teased her as she pouted in annoyance.

"Broooo come on bro, why the pout bro?!" He abruptly got up and started to imitate one of the actors on the show. "Bro, go make me a sandwich!" his voice loud, but he knew whatever he did worked, because the frown the pink haired girl had, suddenly changed into a smile and then slowly a laugh. Naruto always knew how to make her smile, make her day. Even when she was down or had her flashbacks, he knew her like a book, even when watching television it's easy for Naruto to notice when she was getting her flashback. She would never express it, but her face would suddenly pale and her attitude would gloom, even when watching her favorite shows like Jersey Shore.

"What the fuck are you waiting for brooo, go make me a sandwich!" it was his way to motivate her to get out of her slum and be active.

"No! You go make your own sandwich!" She spat back laughing at her funny friend.

"Bro, if you want to go out, we'll go out bro. But I'm hungry so i need some food broooo" anything to get her out of this couch. "Naruto, you're exaggerating on this 'bro' thing. They don't even say it that much" she stated, her right eyebrow crooked up and stared at him.

"Well? Are we going out to eat?" he asked,

"So you can embarrass me with your 'bro' thang? Hells nah!" she mocked and swayed her body.

"Ramen it is!" his eyes bright with excitement, "not just yet mister! We're not having Ramen. We always have Ramen, its bad for our health. I honestly just don't feel like going out for dinner tonight, how about I make us something?" her voice soft, she plastered her best smile on for the man in front of her.

"Sure, why not... do you need my help?" his voice much more calm and less hyperactive than before.

"No, I'll cook myself. You can do the cleaning" she teased but he agreed. It was a fair settlement. She finally got up and walked towards the kitchen her back towards him, suddenly his facial expression changed. He let go of the face happiness he had and looked at her back, he knew today was one of those days. She was ashamed, afraid and just miserable. She didn't want to go out because she was embarrassed, even though no one knows what went on in her life.

"Sakura-" he stopped, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask her. Emerald eyes looked back at the figure behind her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, how are your classes with Sara?" he carefully analyzed Sakura's reaction, she paused for a split second before returning to her cooking.

"It was good" her voice was forced, one thing Naruto knows about Sakura is that she's a bad liar.

"What did she ask you?" he tested,

"She's my therapist, you know...my therapy session. It's confidential..." she tried to do anything and everything to make him believe that she was going.

"That never stopped you from telling me back then" he watched as she started to do everything much more rough, she chopped the vegetable louder and harder.

"Well it's getting too personal now" she spat back, she tried her best to keep her calm.

"Sakura..." he held her hand to stop her from cutting anymore,

"I know..." he whispered, he was careful of his words. He didn't want her to freak out...

"But you have to understand that it's important for you to go to these nightmares and anxieties aren't healthy and definitely not normal." she still remained quiet while she prepared the pan to stir fry the ingredients.

"Sakura, please listen to me! What is gonna happen if no one is around when you get those anxieties? If you faint in the middle of the night?! Whose there to help you? Stop ignoring me!Sakura!" he could feel his heart rate increasing as the girl stood still, her back rose up and down. Her small hands clutched into a fist, her back turned to him.

"Ya...because you're not watching me like a fucking hawk. Am I right? Because I can actually walk around and be by myself for two fucking seconds right? Like a normal human being?" she spoke in a low voice, her back still turned to him.

"Sakura you have to understand that-"

"That what?! That because of my past, I have to live like I'm being watched as if I'm a criminal? Like i'm under house arrest? You think it's fun to always have to hang out with Ino or any of my friends when you're out? Like they're fucking babysitting me? I'm a fucking normal girl! I don't need you to tell me anything! I don't need you to watch me 24/7! I don't want to be a burden, I'm a woman who can watch myself.!" she interrupted, this time she turned abruptly to face his worried face.

" I want to be a normal girl! I want to have fun and party! I want to sleep peacefully! I want to not be afraid of every fucking man out there! A friendly gesture gets me so afraid that I end up getting my anxiety attacks! I don't want to faint anymore! I don't want to take sleeping pills and antidepressants anymore! I'm not a drug addict! I don't want this!" she finally let go of her emotions, she screamed and cried. He slowly walked up to the girl who was crumbling before his eyes, his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm not crazy! I don't need to talk to Sara! I don't need to talk to a stranger about my problems!" she said through her sobbing.

"Why?! Why...why do I have to be so fucked up for? What did I do wrong?" her head pressed against his chest, she hugged him tightly and cried. His thin lips touched her head, his hand lightly scratched her back.

"Come on, lets get you on the couch. We'll order take out, how does that sound?" his voice a whisper now. He helped the torn girl up to her feet, his free hand switched the stove off, and slowly walked her to the couch.

"Sakura, you're a beautiful girl, so beautiful that literally every man stares at you with desire and every girl stares at you with envy, you're just too oblivious to that. I know you're hurt now, but something good will happen, and things will be better. I promise...No one thinks you're crazy. Sometimes talking to Sara is better because she can give you better advice than I can. At this point in your life, I'm afraid I'll lead you into the wrong direction." he spoke softly to her,

"And you're not a burden. Trust me. You're anything but that, I do what I do because I would never want to see you hurt again. THe first time I met you...I didn't think I would ever get through to you, I didn't think that I could save you, or anyone could've. You were so fragile and afraid...but you eventually did, and to me that's the most important part of my life. Seeing you grow as a stronger and happier woman. I don't ever want to see you in that situation again, I care too much. I know you don't like feeling like you're under house arrest, but I'll never forgive myself if something was to happen." he smiled at her, she was the one girl he could be genuine to. The one girl who doesn't know how wanted he was, she was the one girl who never judged his good looks. It took his personality for her to like him, not his looks or success.

He was simply Naruto; the loser. To Sakura, that was what he was. She was oblivious

"I'll be fine" she weakly spoke out.

"It's been a while since we watched that 70s show, how about we do that for tonight?"

"You left early from your party didn't you?" she asked, her still glazed over emerald eyes looked up at him

"I wasn't having fun anyways." his eyes on the T.V as her used his controller to play that 70s show.

"I'm guessing Sara told on me."

"She was concerned, she tried contacting you but someone didn't answer the phone" he used his index finger to poke her swollen red nose. She gave her deceiving smile and her eyes now looked as the television screen as well.

"Don't you have an engagement party to go to tommorow? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked him, her eyes still glued to the television screen as the show began to play.

"I watch you, but I don't keep you as a hermit. the engagement is during the evening, I'll drop you off at -"

"Ino's, I get it. You spoke to her already and blah blah blah." she interrupted

"Sorry" he apologized and knew she was upset that he was sending her to specific places all the time.

"Whose engagement party are you going to?"

"Does is matter?" he asked her

"Well, you know all my friends and I literally know none of yours. Neji doesn't count because that's Hinata's cousin and Hinata is my friend."

"It's unnecessary to know my friends, besides Sara said it was best if I kept that away from you."

"Why?" her eyes farrowed in annoyance of her therapist.

"It's better we focus on your life now anyways, my friends wouldn't be healthy for you" he spoke with honestly. They were famous, they were stuck up and rich. Ignorant and arrogant, especially his best guy friend. The fan girls of Sasuke's would probably kill her just because she's hanging out with him, or knows him personally. His stupid one night stands that he occasionally used to have before Hinata would probably kill her as well. Hinata can hold herself much more than timid Sakura. The torture Sakura has gone through for years and lost of her parents have made her lose hope in her own confidence, everything is a flashback; a tormenting horrible flashback.

Life wasn't treating Sakura well, the least he can do is shelter her from his crazy life.

XOXOXXOXOXOX

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really trying to focus on one story at a time. I'm going to try and focus on this one as much as possible. I'm sorry if it's not well written, I'm still having a hard time to get back into the writing habit, but I will promise that the more I write, the more I'll learn to gain my creativity and writing skills back. Thanks again. I hope you like my re-written version of chapter 2 for this story. I feel like it works better.

**Please R&R, it's what motivates me to write.**


	3. A thankful letter

"Naruto, you look great" her voice was soft this time. Jade pair of eyes travelled head to toe and smiled at her best friend. His naturally blonde hair was spiked evenly, the grey buttoned shirt made his baby blue orbs stand out more than usual. He gave his trademark cheeky grin,

"Do I look like a good best man or what?" He took a step back for her to analyze him, and did a turn. The black slacks were fitted properly and accessorized with a slim black belt with shiny leather shoes to match. His grey shirt was accompanied by the velvet red skinny tie along with his blazer.

"You do, but why don't you tell me whose wedding you're going to?" her slender fingers twirled a pink strand of hair that was in front of her face. Her body leaned against the wall as she popped the bubble gum between her perfect pink lips.

"I'm doing you a favour" he thanked god that she's not one to ever pay attention to any celebrity magazines or what not. Sakura was too busy with her school, work and volunteer life to care. It wasn't that he would be on the front page of the magazine, but his 'friend' must be on there, and that wedding was being talked all over. Maybe he was being over paranoid. Although he was going to be a best man on the same day Uchiha Sasuke is getting married. The biggest day. But then again, Sasuke is one of the most famous man out there, and even if she never looked into it herself, Naruto was sure she's heard about Sasuke's wedding from others around her. It's been the big talk for months ever since the big engagement party.

"What ever you say Naruto, you should go now. Hinata is probably waiting for you right now." her hands fiddled with his tie one last time,

"Are you going to be alright?" his voice seemed concerned, ever since the incident of Sakura not showing up to her therapist it had been weird at the apartment. He wanted to give her some space, make her feel normal. That way she would go to visit Sara.

"Yes, I'll be fine! Besides the space you've provided me lately made me feel special. Even though it's literally only an hour and you're usually calling me every five minutes, it's still a progress from you!" she smiled at him.

"Well what are you gonna do when I leave? I'm gonna be out for the whole day, I called Ino and -" her index finger pressed against his thin lips to quiet him down.

"I will be fine Naruto. I will call Ino to hang out with her tonight after I go to see Sara. Happy now?"

"Let me drive you." he grabbed the keys on the counter in the kitchen,

"Wasn't planning to walk or bus" She grabbed her Talula short black wool jacket and put on her steve madden high heel black leather boots that hugged her black skinny jeans.

"Alrighty, let's go!" he yelled into her ears which earned a scowl from the tiny pinkette. She took her hand under her hair to pull out the strands that were under the collar of her jacket. Her pink haired was loosely curled and split in half as her bangs were already grown out, her longest layer reached her mid back. Underneath her jacket was a fitted plain beige sweater paired with a gold necklace along with a big heart pendant that reached right below her chest.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Call me if you need anything, I don't care when you do it, no matter what I'll pick up your phone call." he said to her before she stepped out of the car.

"Naruto, I'm not going to call you while you're at the wedding! Relax, I'll be fine. Just have fun and stop being a father and for the love of GOD, JUST HAVE FUN!" she exaggerated the last part before closing the door behind her. Her heels clicked against the cold cement ground as she walked towards the big building. The revolving door moved slowly as she went inside, but instead of walking towards the elevator, she stared at the black Audi. Her eyes intently waited for the car to slowly drive off and as soon as it did, she pulled out her phone and dialled an unusual number she pulled out of her left jacket pocket. A bare exhale escaped from her as she pulled the phone up to her ears and waited.

'Hello Sakura, I'm glad you called' the voice on the other line was dry and hoarse

"Hi" she managed to speak, her body shook and her breathing was uneven.

'What's the verdict, do I get good news my love? Will you be returning?'

"I made up my mind, and yes. I will come, I will join back" her eyes blurred as tears formed, she was afraid.

"That's a good girl. Don't be ashamed of yourself. You're just used to the life you had in the past. It's hard for girls like you to get accustomed to the 'normal' life. When should I pick you up and where should I pick you up?"

She wanted to take it back, she wanted to hang up and maybe take her decision back. But it was too late. What's done is done, she already made her decision to contact her captor. It was too late to turn back, because either way now she'll be the target. It's too late because now they know where exactly she is, and to make it worse she didn't want Naruto involved.

"P-Pick me up at 10th street avenue along Bettington at 5 o'clock. I'll be there" she bit her bottom lip and cried. She knew that this was going to happen eventually. Eventually they would've found her and either kill her or take her back. She wasn't just a number back then, she was more than a number. Her pink hair and green eyes made her exotic, meaning the money coming in for her owners were plenty. Losing her was a big deal,  
but they were smart to leave it for years and return quietly. They were smart criminals, they waited for her to make friends, and have a life. They waited for her to value things that she would be afraid to lose, that way she herself would sacrifice willingly without a fight and that way there would be no havoc.

"I will see you then, Sakura Chan" his voice sounded hungry and desperate. She cupped her mouth and sobbed. She didn't want this, she wanted all of this to end. Why did he have to find her? Why did he have to put Naruto on the line?

Flashback

"Sakura..." emeralds stared in disbelief, her eyes travelled for anyone to help her.

"You remember me don't you?" his beard unshaven, and black eyes hallow and cold.

"Why are you being so quiet Sakura? Thought you can move on forever? You thought you can go talking like a little bitch to people about human trafficking? Geez, you should know that I need to put food on the table too you know? And losing you was a big loss for our business Sakura." his dirty hand brushed her cheek as she was in complete shock that she was unmoving and un-reactive. Tears slowly rolled down her cheek as she stared in horror,

"You need to come back Sakura, you've caused a lot of trouble these couple of years. Don't you think you owe us something? All these girls aren't paying their due like you sweetheart." his chapped lips inches away from hers.

"Leave now, or I'll scream" she forced herself to speak,

"Scream? Honey, I'm going to admit that it was a fucking burden trying to get you alone. I mean that fucking blonde retard of yours is always by your side! FInally I can get some time with you, sadly it had to be in this empty classroom." Sakura's eyes grew wide at Naruto's mentioning which the 40 year old man smiled in amazement at her reaction.

"Oh, you didn't think that I knew about your blond friend? What's his name again? Uzumaki Naruto? You don't value him do you? Do you care if we, lets say...kill him? I mean he is always in our way...-"

"Don't you dare touch him!" she interrupted through her clenched teeth.

"Oh, that name really does make you brave." he chuckled a sick manic laugh.

"Let's make a deal Sakura Chan. If you come with us quietly then I won't have our men kill him. Trust me, I will know if you tell Naruto or the cops. We will be watching your every move. Any fucking stupid move and your fucking little friend there is gone." he ripped a piece of paper from the desk beside them and took a pen and wrote down a number.  
"Call me and make the right decision. Don't be stupid and selfish and putting other people on the line. People like your best friend or lover, whatever you call him. One month is your expiry date, don't be stupid and naive. We all know how smart you are."

End Flashback

Never would she let anyone touch Naruto, if it meant putting her life on the line for him, she'll have to do so. There was no way she is ever going to let anything happen to him. Afterall, he's put his all into helping her heal and protecting her.

She walked right back outside and waved down a yellow colored car. Within minutes the typical yellow new york cab parked right in front of her. She stepped in and closed the door.

"5th avenue to the Valente Condominium please." her eyes swollen, but the cab driver only nodded and drove away, asking no questions. As the car started to move she started to think about Sara, she wondered if Sara was upset with her from what she had said to Sara last month.

Flashback

"Sara, by law you aren't allowed to contact anyone that I know without my permission. I didn't sign any paperwork. If you ever call Naruto about me missing my sessions, I will take legal actions." her voice stern, Sara was in too much shock to say anything but stare at her patient.

"From here on out, I'm cancelling my session, you will not be seeing me anymore." and before Sara can even object, Sakura was already out the door.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry Sara..." she whispered to herself as the car drove past many buildings, the only thought process was that this would be her last time seeing these buildings.

XoXoXoXo

"I can't believe we're already here. You're getting married Teme! It's a little soon though, it's only 2 months after your engagement, it's like your doing a shot gun wedding" Naruto obnoxiously laughed only to be so oblivious to the irony of his comment. The groom contemplated whether or not to tell his best man the real reasoning to his marriage as he sat on he leather couch in the groom's dressing room. His father had decided against announcing Karin's pregnancy since it would publicly look bad.

"Fuck man, I can't believe this is happening! we just had a bachelor party like literally last week too! where the hell were you the whole time? Me and Neji were trying to look for you" he laughed obliviously until he paused to rethink about the question and the situation.

"Wait- you didn't..." he carefully analyzed Sasuke's reaction and hoped for one that he was not expecting.

"You did...What the fuck Sasuke. You're going to be a married man, what are you thinking? That's messed up on every level. I thought you were better than that. You're marrying the girl, which means you choose her to live with you forever. Only her." Naruto whispered in frustration, his eye travelled back and forth in case anyone heard even though really it was just the two in the room.

"It's not what you think Naruto. Besides, what makes you think being married with someone means that I have to be faithful? Marriage is just a social standard, it has no real meaning." his onyx orbs stared at the beer bottle in his left hand, his soft black locks was combed back and held down with hair wax. His tuxedo was fitted perfectly. He looked like a man that just stepped out of some fairy tail. If Prince Charming was an actual person, he would be it.

"Sasuke, you might as well not be married, what the fuck is the point? Save the girl already. Karin would be broken hearted. That's so cruel, come on Sasuke you're better than that." Naruto paused as he thought back to all the time he was playing around all the time, playing with a different girl every night, even when he was with her. Even when he showed so much affection to one girl, he was always lusting over a new one.

"Naruto, she's pregnant with my child" before Naruto could even say anything else, Sasuke confessed to his best friend.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Karin, she's pregnant. I'm fucked." his knuckles white as he squeezed the beer bottle in anger.

"I'm sorry...but that just makes my point even more clear. Sasuke you need to clean up your act. You're going to be a father in a couple months, you can't have your child think of you as a bad role model. This wedding, you love Karin, I know you do. Right?" he questioned himself.

"Naruto, I do love her...I'm just fucked up. Really fucked up in the head." Ever since that incident, the only way to numb his pain was to sleep with various girls and think of nothing else. Ever since his best friend and love of his life passed away all he would do was sleep around and drug himself to a different world, a world where he could forget about reality. Even though everyone judged him for being a ladie's men, heart breaker and heart throb or even a rock star doing a line almost every day or shooting up, no one but his family knows that this was him acting up. His way of healing, and running away. He was forever scarred. That is she was still alive maybe things would've been completely different. Maybe his cold heart wouldn't exists.

"Either way this is happening, and when I say this is happening, I mean it's time to greet her at the church, in front of the pastor. We'll talk about this after your ceremony" Naruto got up and fixed his tie. He gave a long breath and realized what a mess Sasuke was in. Sasuke walked down the long walkway with red silk along the way decorated with red rose pedals. He gave a quick nod to the pastor who did so in return with his innocent yet wise smile. The music slowly came in, the classic tune was playing softly on the grand piano. The church was set nicely with authentic cream coloured silk on every seating on both sides with a long silk ribbon tied into a bow on each seat. The walk way was covered in red rose pedals, the church had a 50 foot ceiling with large pure sworovski chandelier decorated for this one special event. Everyone stood up and looked towards where Sasuke's eyes laid. Quietly the door slowly opened, first came Naruto and Ami, Naruto in his red velvet tie and Ami in a long halter top dress that hugged her curves, the dress colour she wore matched Naruto's tie. Her dyed purple hair neatly done up in a bun, Naruto's eyes quickly gazed at the woman who had the naturally rose colour creep up her face as she continued to walk towards the front of the church. Her eyes stuck on Sasuke as Naruto gave a look of disgust. Even Karin's friends are low lives to be dreaming of their best friend's man on her wedding day. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke did already sleep with all of them. But of course that's not his business. Behind Naruto was Neji, young gentlemen with long brown hair tied into a low pony tail, his light grey eyes matched his grey buttoned shirt. Beside him was another girl that looked almost exactly like the girl beside Naruto except with dark amber brown. Behind Neji was two more couple, the men split their way to stand next to Sasuke while the women went to stand across Sasuke with the same glazed lustful look towards Sasuke. His eyes stared at the door way, and there she was. The most beautiful girl dressed in a long white vera wang dress that draped across the floor appeared at the door, her red hair in perfect curls accessorized with a diamond covered tiara and a veil that matched the length of the dress. Her long lashes were thick and made her crimson red eyes almost glow. Her smile was stunning, with her cheeks lightly colored, two little girls behind her held her dress and veil so that it wouldn't drag onto the floor. As the wedding bells began to make it's way into a soft tune, she began to walk down the 70 foot long aisle as everyone stared at her in awe.

Sasuke stared at her, she was gorgeous. For a moment he was actually happy again. For that gut moment, it felt right and that maybe this was the right thing to do. For that second, he only wanted her and perhaps only loved her. Sasuke finally felt like he can move on with life. While the piano was playing the wedding bells and Karin was walking towards Sasuke, he thought that he finally can accept the past and finally just move on and stop living like a miserable scum. Maybe he can be happy like how he used to be with her..

Vows were said and prayers were done, now Sasuke and Karin were staring at each other.

"Do you Karin Osaki take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved husband?"

"I Do"

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Karin Osaki as your beloved wife?" the old man stared at the man everyone awed to be or be with.

" I do" as if all the women in the church were a little bummed out, and Karin had her grin cheek to cheek. She was that lucky woman. Because now she was Karin Uchiha; basically the most lucky person in the world. Carrying that name was an honour.

"I now pronouce you Husband and Wife, Uchiha Sasuke you may kiss the bride" with that, he pressed his perfect lips on to his wife's.

XoXoXoXoXo

The sound of the water dripping from the faucet was loud and clear, every drip was a pound in the quiet apartment. Shaky hands pulled onto pink locks, her head down and her eyes shut. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare of hers. But this was no nightmare...this was reality. The clock was ticking and every second felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. But finally it was time. She stared at her phone...4:30. Her breath was sharp as she took a piece of paper from the counter and a pen, she wrote a quick note before she stormed into her room and dug in her dresser. Sakura pulled out a black box deep under her clothing and opened it up. Her frail hands continued to shake as she pulled out a black pistol. She swallowed that lump stuck on her throat and closed her eyes. She counted to ten, green emeralds opened this time with no frightened expression. This time it was a relaxed expression as if she was fearless. Quickly, she put on the jacket she had on this morning and hid the gun in her inside pocket next to her right rib cage area.

Sakura put on her heels and opened the apartment door, "Thank you for everything Naruto" she whispered without looking back at the apartment and walked away. Her fingers quickly moved and dialled Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino-pig!" her voice was cheery,

"Hey I'm coming to pick you up soon, I hear theres a really good movie out and I thought we could watch that and then go bar hopping and meet some hot guys!" Sakura smiled over the phone at her hyper overly happy friend.

"Oh Ino, I love you so much! You're an amazing friend. Thank you so much for everything!"

"okay...why are you randomly confessing your love to me? I already know everyone loves me" Ino jokingly said.

"Anyways, point is I can't come today. I just forgot about my assignment due on Monday. Can we postpone?"

"Postpone? No! It's okay I'll just come over and hang out then"  
"You'll distract me! You always do! Seriously Ino, I kinda want to just be on my own today" Sakura bit her pink lips, nervous that Ino would catch on. The phone went quiet for seconds before Ino finally agreed.

"Alrighty fine! Call me soon though! I have so much to tell you! I met this guy at the bar last night and he's so cute!"

"You can tell me that later. Okay Ino I have to go and do my studies! I'll call you soon" she lied.

"Bye forehead!"

With that Sakura hung up and walked into the elevator. The ride down was quiet, but relaxing. It was something about knowing that you'll finally be set free from life that seemed relaxing and everything seemed more enjoyable. This was the last time she'd be here, the last time she'd hear that ding to notify that she was down to the lobby. Everything to her was in trance, walking out to the streets and calling the cab with a smile. Quickly she got into one of the yellow cab,

"Where to?"

"Bettington street. Do you mind if I sit in front?" The cab driver looked shocked, no one ever sits in front.

"Sure"

She sat up front and smiled,

"It's nice isn't it?" he began to drive as she asked him a general question.

"What's nice?" his voice was deep and he looked overworked. In his mid 40s and already his hair was patched with grey.

"Having company" her soft voice spoke over the radio noises.

"I guess it is. Bettington, what takes you there?"

"A spontaneous thing I guess" she lied once more

"Oh"

"Do you have kids? or a family?" Sakura asked

"I do, two kids a boy and a girl. Twins. A loving wife as well." he seemed to be so happy and warm talking about his family.

"Nice! You must be so happy to see them after work! What time are you done today?"

"Unfortunately I don't think I will be seeing them today. I usually work extra hours to make money to support the family. My wife's blind, so she can't work. It's all on me. I do overtime, so I work from 7 am to 10pm sometimes."

"That sure is a long shift huh,"

"What's a father to do, I got to support my family. Seriously though what takes you to Bettington, and what takes you to sit here in the front seat?"

"Is it that weird to sit in the front seat? Don't you find it sad that society has turn to rubbish? I mean you cannot help anyone out on the streets anymore because of the fear for your life. We're all judgemental now, and everyone does their own thing. Life now is about money and looks. It's so ridiculous I hate it." she began to vent to her new friend whose eyes were stuck on the road but had a smile slowly forming on his face.

"You're right. It's refreshing and different to see such a young lady like you with that kind of mindset. You're a breath of fresh air. Keep yourself that way. It's a very special characteristic"

As the ride continued, they bonded more and spoke of none sense from work to life and then to death. Soon it was already time.

"You know, your wife is really lucky to have a husband like you. I wish you all the best." green orbs however never left the view of the window, her voice soft and low as they slowly reached Beddington Street. Such a short ride it felt like. The one time she wished the street lights would always hit the red light, it seemed to all go green. She didn't mind paying the extra few bucks to stay in the cab longer. To bond with the last humane man she'll ever meet ever again.

"Thank you, I didn't get your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And thank you for such a pleasant ride James" her eyes travelled to his name tag, she gave one last smile before she got out and shut the door of the cab.

She walked towards the sign and waited there patiently as James drove away. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as the cool breeze brushed her pink cooled cheeks. Everything was a blur and all she could hear was her heart beat beating through her ear drums. The sound of cars and chattering was numb to her, this was the end. This was the day she'd meet her parents, a scary but relieving thought as well.

She will end his life, she will end this torture and pain. Maybe not for the whole world but at least to a group of lost females. She will make this statement, she will be the sacrifice.

"Sakura my baby, come in" she blinked a couple times to realize that the raspy voice belonged to that same man, that horrendous man. He was already there and she didn't even realize. The door was opened for her to step into the limousine, his hand reached out. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and forced herself to smile. Her fragile hand held onto his dirtied ones, and stepped into the car.

Her eyes met brown dull eyes, a rasp inhale went through her dry throat as she stared at a mere teenage girl who was already drugged and by the side of another man, her body limp and lifeless almost. The mans hand placed on her revealing thigh as she only wore a simple lingerie that barely covered her chest or bottom.

"I thought it was only going to be me" she tried her best to hold her anger,

"Relax Sakura my angel. You're still the only important one." his breath tickled her right ear as his fingers tucked the pink strands behind her ear.

"That's not what I meant" her hands place on his chest to miserably try and pry him away but it was too late. His lips were already planting onto her neck, his slimy tongue trailing all over her bare skin.

"What do you mean then?" he parted from her skin for a split second and waited for an answer.

"The deal was that you take me with you, no other girls. I thought you only needed me. Why are you taking her too?" she stared at the girl in front of her, Sakura's heart pained as she looked at the girl. How badly she wanted to just get her out of here.

"I come here to do my job Sakura, she's a fresh one and will make me some side cash too. Girl's from Europe, came here to travel on her own...How naive of the slut"

"Obito...Please. Let her go" she choked on her words as his hands trailed her body.

"Not a chance my love, she's a gem... just like you."

She tried her hardest not to cry, but the tears continued to roll down her already damp cheek, as she stared at the girl that gave her the shivers of her past. That nightmare. Obito's hands roughly took off Sakura's jacket, for a second she gasp afraid that the pistol was going to fall out, but relaxed when it stayed put. His lips trailed all over her body, but he paused and grabbed something from the side of the car,

"Here sweetheart, take this." he popped a pill into her mouth, and from there it only took seconds for her to feel that relaxation she once felt. The feeling of escaping reality. Her body went numb, her vision blurred and that was it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXOXo

Ino decided to come over to Sakura's apartment anyways. As a worried friend she'd rather come over and watch over her friend. Even if it meant her friend being annoyed. Besides it was already 7, Sakura must be done studying.

"Forehead! Open the door!" her knocks were louder this time, but there was no noise.

"You are such a hermit! Get out of your room! I know you can hear me stop avoiding me! If you do I'm just going to barge in and break your door!" Her knocks her continuous, but this time Ino had an uneasy feeling. Usually after a minute of her making a scene Sakura usually opens the door afraid her neighbours would hear and be annoyed. But this time it has been over 5 minutes and still no one. Irritated the blonde pulled out a key that Naruto had given her only to use in extreme emergencies.

"This is an emergency." she convinced herself that breaking into someones home is a good idea, somewhat.

"I am going to kill you, if you went out with someone else and not me! you better be in there studying with headphones in you ear" she inserted the key and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark, Sakura's door to her room was opened and it was dark as well.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice this time was calm, her baby blue eyes searched for the light switch,

"You bitch! You ditched me!" Ino said in anger as she turned on the lights of the living room. She looked around for a bit, but her eyes laid onto a note that was placed on the black marbled countertop.

"What is this?" this time her voice lower, her heart raced. Ino's trembling hand picked up the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My best friend and big brother. I want to thank you for being such an amazing friend to me. You've been there through my roughest time and I owe it to you to write this letter. You have changed my life, and made me have faith in humanity again. I'm sorry for always being such a grouch to you when you are realistically just looking out for me. You waste so much time to have such an unnecessary responsibility when you don't need to. Ever since you brought me home all you do is stress about me. You're such a kind hearted man that_ _deserves better. I want you to have a good life with Hinata and have cute little children. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden and are always bringing you such pain. I brought you into a dark world that no one should experience. You fought through an enormous amount of hurt for me. You are always there for me, you are a hero to many people always trying to help others. But it's time for me to set you free, let you live and have a life. I won't burden you anymore. You can go and have fun with your 'friends'. I've never met them before, you never let me meet them. I hope this doesn't mean they're bad people. Because you deserve only the best._

_Naruto, he came back. Obito, He came back for me. But this time I'm ready. I will be the hero this time. I decided to deal with him on my own, and save the hundred of women from pain. This time I'm going to sacrifice myself. I will miss you a lot Naruto, by the time you read this I will already be looking over your shoulders and protecting you. This time I can actually meet your friends, although not in person but in spirit. Please don't be sad. I'm happy I'm doing this. I get to not only end this misery and this evil, but I also get to see my parents again. I've been dying to see them, and finally I can. I can be alongside my mother and father._

_I don't have a lot of time to write to you. So I have to keep this short. If I could this letter would be endless for you. You have given me such great memories. I will forever keep them in my heart. You were able to heal a part of me._

_I love you Naruto, thank you for everything. I'll set you free now._

_Your Sister and best friend,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S Ino Pig is definitely going to kill me for blowing her off for someone else. Apologize for me._

_P.P.S This is my favorite photo of us, did you know that?_

This has to be a dream, what Ino read didn't seem real. Her eyes must be fooling her. It was just an illusion.

Her fingers fumbles and quickly dialled 911. Her eyes flooded with tears, and within second she was already in hysteria.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Please! There is a missing girl! Sakura Haruno is missing. she's missing! You need to find her before it's to late! PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She shrieked over the phone,

"M'am please calm down, I cannot hear what you are saying."

"OBITO! OBITO! I DON'T KNOW THE LETTER SHE SAYS OBITO IS BACK! PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"O-Obito...M'am this is a very serious situation please confirm that Obito is in New York CIty and how did you find out. Please describe everything you know."

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! ITS IN THIS LETTER SAKURA LEFT BEHIND PLEASE HELP ME! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD ALREADY. YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

"M'am I'm doing the best I can, I have reported to the police department, they are on alert for Obito. He is an international criminal, and we will try out best to catch him. Can you describe the woman we are looking for, this will help us find your friend. "

"Pink long hair and green eyes, around 5 feet and very petite. She is of japanese decent. But she looked mixed, her features are very Caucasian like."

"Thank you m'am. Can you describe what she was wearing? "

"I don't know. I didn't see her. I just have this letter. please! please help me find her" she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"M'am you need to calm down in order for us to help you. Does she have any family members? You need to contact them. Please leave your phone on, I will be contacting you very soon. The police department is in action right now. Please stay put."

"O-Okay"

"M'am I will be hanging up now. Please do as I say."

"Please, please save her."

"We will try our best."

With that the conversation ended and Ino dialled Naruto's phone number. She waited on the other end but no one picked up, only voice mail.

"Naruto please pick up!" she cried and stepped out of the apartment, where the neighbours came out to see what the ruckus is all about.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in Naruto's apartment." an older lady asked.

"Where is he, please let me know. Sakura is kidnapped! I need your help!" everyone stared in horror. They all knew the duo as the friendly neighbour and of course this was now a serious situation.  
Chattering began to stir,

"DId you call the police already?!" A man's voice was heard this time.

"They're looking for her now! Please does anyone know where Naruto is?" Naruto never told Ino or Sakura where exactly the wedding was. Due to the type of wedding it was, and the fact that Ino was one of Sasuke's biggest fan. It wouldn't go well if she knew exactly who his friend was, knowing Ino she'd be those crazy fans who would try her best to break into the wedding. But Naruto was always prepared and chose who to tell where exactly he was for every situation.

"Here, this is what Naruto had given me." an older lady handed her the note.

"What is it?"

"He asked me to give it to Sakura or her blonde friend in case of any emergencies. That kid, he's so paranoid he's prepared for any situation." She was around her 60s, and Ino questioned why he would give it to this woman.

She opened the piece of paper that was folded in half and realized how smart Naruto was. Seemed like he chose one of the few people who don't follow celebrity gossip.

"Thank you so much!" before she even looked back at the people she had already ran down the flights of stairs and called down on a cab.

"Please to this place! HURRY THIS IS AN EMERGENCY" She threw the paper to him and continued to cry.

"A little too late young lady, he's already taken now, should've driven to the church. That would make more sense." the cab driver just assumed she was crying over the news of a married Sasuke Uchiha.

"JUST GO! JUST GO! PLEASE! AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" the man sped through the lights as Ino cried out, this was a real emergency. He realized when she just threw him a wad of cash told him to take it all. Either she was some crazy fan that had gone crazy over the news or someone who is actually in an emergency situation. Either way it wasn't his place to ask anymore questions. Within ten minutes they reached to a closed road, and just stop traffic.

"I'm sorry lady, I can't help you, You're asking me to drive you to the world's most wanted man's wedding. The 3 intersections next to the area are closed and it's maximum security. They're serious about this. This is much worse than the royal wedding" she didn't care, what the man had to say. She opened the door and sprinted through the honking cars and crowd of screaming girls. She pushed and shoved and ignored all the foul language given to her for budding to the front of the securities.

"Let me through!"

The she tried to push agains the riot shield the police men were holding up. But failed.

"LET ME FUCKING THROUGH! PLEASE I NEED TO GET TO NARUTO! PLEASE JUST GRAB ME HIM! JUST PLEASE GRAB ME HIM!OBITO IT BACK!"

But they still held their ground and ignored her. She pushed and shoved but nothing worked, she was desperate. Her heart was racing and there was no time to waste. She stared at the time. It was already 8, the time was ticking and right now every minute would make a difference. For Sakura she would do this. There was no time to waste. As the crowd pushed and the news station and all other cameras were trying to catch a shot, Ino stuck her hand through the side for the shield and forced herself to grab the hand gun on the side of the police. He didn't even notice her struggles to grab it from his belt. She grasped the gun and walked back into the crowd and before they knew it she shot the gun towards the sky.

Within a split second the crowd all ran screaming for their lives and the police men finally split apart. This was her chance, her chance to run in. So she did as riot ensued into chaos. She ran as fast as she could to reach the doors with more securities, but before they could stop her she raised the gun.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" they slightly moved and let her through in shock. As she made her way through the building, the police quickly formed the line again and used tear gas against the chaotic crowd. However one noticed Ino running into the apartment and realized she was the one with the gun. He quickly chased her and shot at the door, but missed her by a couple inches.

"Ryo! DO NOT RAISE THE GUN! NOT IN THE BUILDING!" Another cop screamed at him, but they both ran towards the building before Ino does any damage.

"We need back up! Call for back up!" One screamed to the other cop, as he was running towards the building.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out and for being here to see the most beautiful woman in here and I getting married. Karin, you truly are an amazing person, I am so happy to be able to live with you for the rest of my life. You are a kind hearted woman who is strong and is my back bone. I'm glad that I will be growing old with you. Thank you for supporting me since day one." his voice was melody to the ears as he spoke so highly of his wife. His porcelain skin shone against the spot light, as people looked in awe at his astonishing facial features. His deep black orbs bored into his bride's with his perfect smile, his nose touched hers right before he planted his flawless lips onto hers.

The woman around her mid forties cried onto her husband's shoulder as she stared at her youngest son.

"We can finally see him happy again..." Mikoto wiped her tears away. Sasuke was always the quiet type. Being part the son of an extremely wealthy family was never easy for Sasuke as a child. But of course the little pink haired girl saved him from his misery. They took a whole summer and moved to a quiet neighbourhood for a little break back when Sasuke was only 4. They tried to give Sasuke a normal life for the summer, and that was when he met little Sakura. Being so young, Sakura had no idea who the Uchiha family was, or who Sasuke exactly was. For all she knew he was her best friend who would build forts with her and told scary stories under the blankets at night. They grew fond of each other and up until Sakura's teen years she never knew a thing. They went to separate schools, Sakura public while Sasuke private. He never spoke to her about where he moved back to after the summer, he would only meet her at her house and Mikoto and Fugaku along side with Itachi would always come over to her house. Never the other way around. The Uchiha's never wanted to burden the Huranos. During school she was always teased, no one talked to her so she never had the chance to know who her best friend was, even though it was always the gossip. She was his back bone, and someone who he can escape from reality for a bit. As they grew older, he just went along with it, Sakura never ever questioned him, she always thought he was an ordinary little boy along her side. Her parents decided to keep it that way as well, for her own sake.

But he was finally happy again. Even though she doesn't know if it's genuine, she never expected him to speak out those words like he did.

Naruto stared as well, his hand held onto Hinata tightly as Sasuke continued his speech.

"I cannot express the words I have for you Karin. You are my saviour, you know it's a crazy world out there, but I feel like you know me most. You understand my true nature and accept me for who I am. No matter how many mistakes are made in the past, you still accept me for who I am. Karin I love you. You are-" before Sasuke could finish the door all the way at the end burst open,

"NARUTO!" All heads turn towards the entry, chattering began as she continued to scream Naruto's name in despair.

"Are you serious? At our wedding? Babe what kind of police officers are watching over us?" Karin kissed her teeth and stared pathetically at the door.

"NARUT-" Five cops jumped on her and pushed her onto the floor as she screamed and cried.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled, his gut twisted as he watched the scene. She was supposed to be with Sakura, not here. Not here, not crying and screaming.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Karin asked, he placed his lips on her forehead and asked her to wait for him. Sasuke strutted over to where Naruto was as fast as possible. Naruto's body shook as he helped the blonde girl up. She looked distraught as she continued to cry.

"Naruto, not here too. This is my wedding what are you doing? Who is this? A fan?" Naruto ignored Sasuke all together, as his only attention was towards Ino.

"Ino, what's wrong. Please tell me. Where is Sakura?" Naruto place his two hand on the girl's shoulder to hold her up. Nothing came out of her, the cops all ready to arrest her and stared at her.

"Sasuke, can you please get the fucking police men to step away from her?!" he snapped, Sasuke however felt a sick feeling with that name Naruto mentioned. That name stung him, he hated hearing it, weather it was used as a name or a plant.

"Step away, she's good." Sasuke said as he knelt down with Naruto,

"Naruto, what's going on." Hinata and Neji were by the door as well now.

"Sakura...Obito..."She managed to only choke up names as she cried.

"WHAT?! INO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON. YOU NEED TO TELL WHAT YOU MEAN BY OBITO. PLEASE INO!" He shook the girl,,

Her hands shakily took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"What- what is this?" Naruto took the piece of paper, but within minutes he had already dropped the letter onto the floor and had already ran out of the building ignoring everyone's call.

"M'am you're being arrested for not only taking a weapon from a police officer but also using it against the force." the police came through and hand cuffed Ino.

"Neji, what should we do?" Hinata asked softly

"We go with Naruto, call the police and tell them the situation. I'm thinking Ino already did, but it's good to keep contact with them. Come on Hinata, let's go." Neji quickly grabbed Hinata and ran out as well. No one acknowledging Sasuke's presence.

"What on earth is going on? This imbecile just walks in and causes a scene at our wedding. Just give her a damn autograph and let's get over it? Naruto should really learn how to teach his friends." Karin's voice was bitter as she stared at her quiet husband.

Sasuke shakily stared at the letter. The paper quality was thick, he read it and had to reread the name a couple of times. Sakura Haruno. The glossy feeling between his fingers made him slowly turn the letter around, and there it was. A photo of Naruto and a pink haired girl with those strikingly emerald orbs.

Authors note: Sorry for the very late update! Please R&R thank you!


End file.
